


【聖邕 / 邕聖】交換

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: 肉體上聖邕 / 心靈上邕聖或無差





	【聖邕 / 邕聖】交換

　　「聖祐……真的可以嗎？」

　　他抽出濕潤的三根手指，略為遲疑地再次詢問眼前赤裸著下身的人。

　　「都做到這裡了，不是嗎？」邕聖祐調整了下解開到一半的襯衫，掛在尹智聖脖子上的手順著後背輕柔安撫，不經意地用小腿蹭了下他腿間站起的性器。邕聖祐永遠都知道該如何挑起對方的慾望。

　　尹智聖被大腿內側的麻癢弄得倒抽一口氣。他開始後悔了幾分鐘前自己提出的要求，直到真正上陣時才發現一切有多麼不順手。在遇見邕聖祐之前，他並不是沒有和異性上床過的經驗，只是他不明白怎麼能有人對床事如此駕輕就熟，即便像此時身處下位也能夠自然而然地行動。

　　「智聖哥，你再不進來，就要換我在上面了。」

　　看著不知在想什麼而分心的尹智聖，邕聖祐不滿地挑眉，將尹智聖攬進胸前威脅道；尹智聖連忙搖搖頭，一手扶著邕聖祐的腰，緩緩進入已經擴張過的穴口。

　　用極度溫柔的方式，尹智聖慢慢沒入邕聖祐體內，不自覺模仿起邕聖祐往常在這種時刻安撫自己的方法，搓揉著他的後髮和腰身、給予笨拙但安心的擁抱。  
　　當彼此真正結合一體，遲來的情慾才濃烈地傾瀉而出，交合處躁動的溫度融化了理性，邕聖祐不自禁吻上對方，用任性的方式啃咬尹智聖毫無防備的唇。尹智聖被親得顫抖，被狹窄、濕熱包覆住的性器又更脹大了一點。

　　邕聖祐在他汗濕的臉頰印上好幾個憐愛的吻，才拉遠距離就看見尹智聖滿臉怯弱又緊張地看著自己。

　　「那個，聖祐，會、會痛嗎……？」  
　　「不會。」  
　　「真的沒關係嗎？可是──」  
　　「別管那些了。」邕聖祐笑著啄上尹智聖的耳垂，故意舔得溼答答的。「快動。」

 

　　尹智聖決定讓本能代替不安，抱緊邕聖祐的肩膀，開始在他腿間抽送；充足的前戲使過程順利不少，輕微的脹痛帶著快感讓邕聖祐也喘息出聲，雙腿纏繞尹智聖的腰間配合他的動作。

　　「聖祐……。」尹智聖放慢了速度，往邕聖祐鎖骨上蹭了蹭。邕聖祐知道他在擔心自己的感受，他勾住尹智聖的腰，要尹智聖看著他。  
　　「慢一點。換個角度試試看，不要緊張。」

　　即使有些拙劣，尹智聖小心翼翼的表情也讓邕聖祐覺得可愛；他引導著尹智聖的身體，直到邕聖祐突然地喘了口氣，尹智聖知道他探索到體內敏感的那一點便開始更為猛烈的進攻。  
　　首次擔當在這個位置上的刺激感讓尹智聖腦袋發熱，邕聖祐沉浸在慾望中的神情無疑是最性感的催化劑，他更加激動地托著邕聖祐的腰和他共享此刻的愉悅。對他們而言，只要能夠誠實地交換彼此的心意、用炙熱的體溫無數次相擁，不論怎麼樣的形式都無所謂。

　　第一次就要用後面高潮依然有些勉強，尹智聖臉埋在他頸肩裡喘著氣射出後，也帶著邕聖祐用手幫他弄了出來。  
　　一起洗了暖呼呼的熱水澡再回到床裡，尹智聖軟趴趴地掛在邕聖祐身上，昏昏欲睡，邕聖祐也撒嬌似的磨蹭他的頭頂。

　　「智聖哥，下次還要嗎？」  
　　「不要。」尹智聖悶悶地回答。「我還是在下面吧，太累了。」  
　　「哥知道我平常的辛苦了？那下次得要特別補償我了。」

　　尹智聖已經有點半睡半醒，邕聖祐的話只聽見了片段，他捕捉到話裡的關鍵字就抱著邕聖祐的脖子、迷迷糊糊地在他臉頰上親了一口。邕聖祐無奈地接受他的「補償」，棉被一拉將兩人一起裹在沒有縫隙的溫暖中，沉入夢鄉。


End file.
